The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve.
An electromagnetically operated fuel injection valve having multiple disc-shaped elements arranged in its seating area is already known from German Published Patent Application No. 39 43 005. Upon excitation of the magnetic circuit, a flat valve plate acting as a flat armature lifts up from a valve seat plate situated opposite and interacting with the valve plate, together forming a plate valve part. A swirl element, which sets the fuel flowing to the valve seat in a circular rotary motion, is located upstream from the valve seat plate. A stop plate limits the axial displacement of the valve plate on the side opposite the valve seat plate. The swirl element surrounds the valve plate, leaving a large amount of clearance; the swirl element thus guides the valve plate to a certain degree. On the lower end side of the swirl element several tangential grooves are provided which begin at the outer edge and extend all the way to a central swirl chamber. When the lower end face of the swirl element lies against the valve seat plate, the grooves become swirl channels.
In addition, a fuel injection valve is known from European Published Patent Application No. 0 350 885, in which a valve seat body is provided, with a valve closing member located on an axially movable valve needle interacting with a valve seat surface of the valve seat body. A swirl element which sets the fuel flowing to the valve seat in a circular rotary motion is located upstream from the valve seat surface in a recess in the valve seat body. A stop plate limits the axial displacement of the valve needle, with the stop plate having a central opening which serves to guide the valve needle to a certain extent. The opening in the stop plate surrounds the valve needle with a large amount of clearance, because the fuel to be supplied to the valve seat must also pass through this opening. On the lower end face of the swirl element several tangential grooves are provided which begin at the outer edge and extend all the way to a central swirl chamber. When the lower end face of the swirl element lies against the valve seat plate, the grooves become swirl channels.